The expanded Core moved in 2008 from Harborview Medical Center to the SLU campus. Services include: Energy Balance: Advantages of our new Sable System include that it can be used for either mice or rats, generates 4x more data per unit time, and reduces animal stress by employing cages that contain bedding (unlike other calorimeter systems) and thus more closely resemble the animal's home cage. This equipment has also overcome previous obstacles related to food intake measurement and has several additional advantages over other systems (e.g., pair-feeding capability, measurement of food preferences and the ability to conduct metabolic studies in a wide range of temperature environments). Metabolic Imaging Subcore: The overall goal is to assist NORC Als in harnessing advanced technologies that allow for in vivo assessment of metabolic phenotypes and endpoints in both animal and human models by capitalizing on existing state-of-the-art facilities, equipment, and expertise. Although some of these imaging services can be obtained directly via the UW Department of Radiology, our Subcore markedly increases accessibility to while reducing costs to NORC Als for these services. Moreover, many imaging protocols described below were developed and validated by Subcore faculty specifically to meet the needs of NORC Als, and would not otherwise be available. Services components include consultative services for optimization of existing or new protocols, training, and ongoing technological support, effectively facilitating access for NORC Als to contact experts and supporting their ability to acquire and/or analyze imaging data on a fee-for-service basis. These goals are met by taking advantage of the substantial investment in sophisticated equipment and maintenance that exists within UW imaging facilities, under the direction of the UW Department of Radiology. Routine access to these services is limited by the need to independently generate and provide complete image acquisition protocols (which requires significant technological expertise, especially for MRI) and by the fact that once images are acquired, users are also responsible for image processing to measure their qualitative or quantitative radiologic outcomes. Moreover, existing facilities do not provide for animal handling, human subject safety screening, or administration of stimuli during fMRI. Lastly, we are pleased to offer funds to enable new imaging projects to be piloted at no charge to the investigator. By providing these services as well as consultation to Als, the Metabolic Imaging Subcore facilitates access to and use of available advanced imaging technologies.